Fragile
by oxBROKEN NEROxo
Summary: "Humans are like glass. All of us fragile creatures. Filled with broken hearts and broken promises."
1. Chapter 1

"Seafood Middle/High School." I mumbled to myself as I walked through to the front door of the school building. I walked in and immediately people started whispering. I got glares and looks. But I don't care. I've been through it before. New school. New girl. New everything. I continued down the hallway through the crowded hall and centrally made it to my locker. The one to my left was covered in Ricky weaver pictures. The one to my right was normal and had just one small decor piece. Just a little picture of a boy and a few guys doing a karate kick with the words,'Bobby Wassabi' above it. I typed in my combination and tried to open my locker. It didn't budge. I tried again. It still didn't budge. I groaned and punched my locker. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. I looked and saw that my knuckles were bleeding a tiny bit. I ignored it and wiped it off. I continued trying to open my locker. I groaned. A boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes walked up.

"locker trouble?" He asked. I nodded. He backed up and kicked it. I grabbed the locker handle and pulled on it. It flew open. I smiled and put my bus away and grabbed my books. The boy then opened the one to the right of me.

"I'm Jack." He said. I looked at him.

"I'm Maxine. Maxine Shaw. But call me Max." I said. I shut my locker and held my books in one arm while I looked at my schedule in the other.

1-reading teacher: ms. evans

2-science teacher: mr. piepmeyer

3-English teacher: mz. taylor

4-chemistry teacher: mrs. Parker

aw forget it. These schedules hurt my brain. I rolled my eyes. Jack took my paper.

"cool. I have ms. Evans first too. Come on, I'll show you to her classroom." Jack said. I walked with him to class. I sat in the front seat. Jack sat in the back with a Hispanic looking guy and a red headed nerdy looking guy. I sighed. A girl with red hair and emerald green eyes walked up to the desk. She glared at me.

"I'm, lady, you need to move your tooth, because this is my seat. Now move." She growled. I rolled my eyes.

"please. I was here first. I'm sitting in this seat." I said. I scooted my chair in. The girl growled again. She kicked my chair backwards and I landed on my head. The kids in the other seats came over looks of pity on their faces. The girl the punched me in the mouth. I felt my lip bleed. I slowly got up. I quickly went back to the seat next to Jack and the nerdy looking red head. Jack looked at me.

"you alright?" He asked with a worried look in his face. I nodded my head. I cleaned my lip up and sighed as the teacher walked in. She sat down a pile of papers in her desk. She looked around the classroom.

"class, we have a new student today. Everyone please make Maxine, the new student feel welcome here. Maxine, why don't you tell us about yourself." The teacher said. I sighed and got up.

"My name is Maxine, but I go by max. I'm 13 and I love rock music. I love flannels, as you can tell. Um, I do karate, I help my mom at the bakery shop she started a few days ago, and I love writing and reading stories." I said sitting down. The teacher smiled.

"wonderful." Ms. Evans said. She clapped her hands together.

"Alright class, to start today we are gonna talk about figurative language..." I dazed off and paid zero attention after that. Jack and them laughed. Great day, so far.


	2. Chapter 2

-at lunch-

I grabbed a tray and looked through the food. Most of the stuff was hairy or moving. So I decided to get an apple and a yogurt parfait. I looked for a table.

"hey max! Over here!" I heard an African American boy shout. He waved me over. I walked over.

"woah woah woah! Eddie, these seats are reserved for cheerleaders, prom queens, and supermodels." The Hispanic guy stated. I sat by Jack and a blonde haired girl.

"so, anyone gonna tell me their names or are we gonna be nameless for the whole lunch period?" I asked setting my tray down.

"I'm Kim. That is Jerry Milton and Eddie. And you probably already have met Jack. He's been talking about you nonstop-" Kim was cut off by Jack doing a fake cough.

"Um, Kim. Stop. Please?" He said. He looked down. Is he?! He's blushing! I smiled. I took a bite of my yogurt.

"So, Kim, did you know that max is a karate student?" Jack said changing the subject.

"Well well well, then you should join the black dragons." A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a boy with short curly red hair.

"What do you want frank?" Jack asked glaring at him.

"we want a new member of the black dragons." Frank said.

"we researched her and she is a karate legend. She is a seventh degree black belt!" Frank said. Everyone at the table looked at me.

"Really?!" Jack asked. I grabbed my tray and walked off. I tossed my food and ran down the hallway. I ran to my locker to grab my bag. Jack and Kim were behind me.

"Max! Why didn't you tell us that your were such a high rank in karate?!" Kim asked. I turned around and sighed.

"fine. It's because the last time anyone knew I got made fun of. Everyone called me black belt beast." I said.

"why?" Jack asked.

"because I got in a lot of fights at my old school. I'm not proud of it. So I vowed never to do karate ever again." I answered. Kim smiled.

"how about this. After school we take you to our dojo and see if you like it. If you like it, you can join. If you don't like it, then you can forget karate forever." Jack suggested. I nodded my head.

"alright. I guess I can try and see if that works." I replied. They cheered. then we all went back to class once the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's p.o.v.

"Yo Jack. I thought you said Maxine was gonna come to the dojo after school?" Jerry asked while we walked to wards the dojo.

"I did. I guess she changed her mind." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Someone's already in the dojo with Rudy." Kim said pointing at the door. I looked and saw a figure practicing on the dummy. The figure kicked it and the punching dummy's head came off and rolled out of the dojo to our feet. I looked and saw Rudy in shock and happiness. He saw us and walked to the door and opened it.

"Guys! We have a new student. Don't be shy!" He said waving his hand at us to hurry up. We went to the dojo and walked in and saw Maxine.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling and continued kicking the dummy.

"Hey Max! I knew you'd like it here!" Kim said. We all started practicing. I grabbed a bow staff and started to work on my routine. I hit all the right moves until the last one. I kept failing at it.

"Hey, need help?" Max asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm okay. Just trying to nail the last move." I said and continued. She took my bow staff and i watched. She hit all the right moves and got to the last move. She back flipped and hit it right on time. I widened my eyes.

"How did you do that?" I asked. She smiled.

"It's easy. I just visualize doing it in my head and before i know it, I do it." She said. Then she tossed the bow staff back to me and I caught it. She then went back to the boards and started breaking them. I tried to do the routine and I hit the last move. I smiled, proud of myself.

"good job jack." Max said. I smiled again.

"guys. I have an announcement. We are going to have a tournament against the black dragons in a few days, so be ready." Rudy said. We all nodded.

"Okay." We all responded.

"Ahhhh!" I heard someone scream. I looked and saw Jerry running out from the locker room in a bath robe. His hair was pink. So was his leg hair. I laughed. So did max and the rest of us.

"Rudy! What kind of shampoo are we using?!" Jerry asked. Rudy looked at him.

"That's the same shampoo we always use." Rudy answered. Max grabbed the bottle from him. She picked at the paper and ripped it off.

"Guys. This isn't shampoo. It's pink hair dye!" Max said. We all looked at the bottle.

"Hey! Jerry! Love the new look!" a kid said walking in. We all glared at them. Except for Max.

"who's this?" She asked. Kim whispered in Max's ear.

"Ew!" She said. Kim whispered in her ear again. Max looked at Truman is fury.

"Are you serious Kim?" She asked. Kim nodded. Max rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Truman?" I asked.

Max's p.o.v.

"What do you want Truman?" Jack asked him. Truman smiled.

"Just wanted to say hi." He said.

"Ba bye pinkie!" Truman then laughed and left the dojo.

"Why did he call me pinkie? I don't get it." Jerry said. I yanked a piece of hair out of his head and gave it to him.

"Oh, I get it!" Jerry said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Jerry, go get dressed. And guys, let's go have a little sleepover. It's almost 6 o' clock. How about we have a sleepover at my place?" Kim asked. We all agreed.

"Okay." Jack said. They all went and followed Kim. I sighed.

"I'll catch up!" I said. Kim turned to me.

"I gotta go get my stuff!" I lied. Kim nodded and they all left.

"Maxine? What's wrong?" Rudy asked. I sighed.

"I can't go to the sleepover." I said. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Why?" Rudy asked. I looked at him.

"Max, if somehthing's wrong, you need to tell me." Rudy said. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you." I said. Rudy laughed.

"I'm being serious. You'd laugh at me." I said. Rudy's expression changed into a look of surprise.

"Max, you're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Rudy said crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. You really want to know?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I like Jack." I said. Rudy smiled.

"Of course you do. He's your friend." Rudy said. I sighed.

"Not like that. More." I said. Rudy's eyes widened.

"You're being too dramatic Max . It's just a crush. You'll get over it." Rudy said patting me on the shoulder. I nodded my head.

"You're right. Thanks Rudy." I said. I smiled and walked out the door. I caught up with Kim and them.

"Hey! There you are! Come on, my house is right there." Kim said pointing to a large house. It was a pale blue and was at least two stories tall. It had some dandelions growing in front of it. I walked with them to the house. I sat on the couch in the living room once we got inside. Everyone else walked in and sat down. I took a deep breath.

"SANDWICH!" I heard Jerry scream. Before I knew it Milton had jumped on top of me. Then Jerry jumped on top of Milton. Then Kim got on top of Milton.

"Guys! I can't breath!" I wheezed. They all got off. I sat up and we started playing random games.

"Hey, lets play truth or dare!" Kim hollered. We all got in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, Jerry, truth or dare?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Dare." He said. I smirked.

"Okay, I dare-no, I triple dog dare you to shave your pit hair off." I said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Okay..." Jerry said with a worried look on his face. He went into the bathroom. He was in there for a few minutes and then came back out. He raised his pits. We all gasped.

"Whoa! He actually did it!" Milton said in shock. We all were shocked. I laughed.

"Okay, my turn. Kim, truth or dare?" Jack asked.

"Truth." Kim said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have a crush on me?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"No! I've told you that from day one!" Kim hollered. I laughed. So did everyone else.

"Mhm." Eddie, Milton, and Jerry said at the same time. Kim pretended she was going to hit them and they flinched. She rolled her eyes and laughed at them.

"Max!" Kim said smiling at me. I looked at her.

"Truth or dare?" She asked me. I thought about it.

"Dare." I said. Kim laughed devilishly.

"Okay, I dare you to wear only your underwear the rest of the night." Kim said. The guys immediately got really interested. I was shocked.

"What?!" I can't! Guys are here!" I said. She smirked.

"Wear a silk robe over it then!" Kim said laughing. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll be right back." I said. I walked off and heard the guys all start hooping and hollering. I rolled my eyes. I went into a room which I assume was Kim's, since it had Ricky Weaver stuff everywhere. I laughed then shut the door and locked it. I then grabbed a plastic bag and sighed. I then took off my clothes and stuffed them in the bag. All I was wearing now was my black sports bra and black underwear. I then looked through Kim's closet and found a silk black robe and put it on. I made sure it was tied tightly around me. I then looked in the mirror. I felt comfortable again and walked back out of the room. I stood at the top of the stairs.

"Jack, I think Max like you." Jerry said. I covered my mouth so they wouldn't hear me gasp in shock. Jack laughed nervously.

"What's wrong with that? I mean-" Kim squealed before Jack could say anymore.

"You like Max!" She squealed.

"Shush!" Jack said.

"Okay, so I like Max. Why would you care. She doesn't like me at all, I know that!" He said. I came down stairs.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully. I walked in and the guys eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of their heads. Kim smiled.

"Stop staring please. It makes me feel uncomfortable." I said. they nodded and looked away towards Kim.

"Okay, how about we watch some movies?" Kim asked. We all nodded and sat down. Jack and Kim sat on the couch while the rest of the guys stole the single chairs. I sighed and went into the kitchen. I looked around for some food. Jack came in.

"Hey Max. Do you wanna leave these guys and go somewhere else?" Jack asked. I looked at him.

"Sure. But let me get dressed." I said. I went into the bathroom and changed into my outfit I was wearing and walked out while putting my shoes on. I got them on and looked at Jack.

"Guys, Max doesn't feel well so I'm gonna take her home." Jack lied.

"Okay, hope you get better Max." Kim said. We went through the back door and I felt him sling me over his shoulder.

"Let's go to your house. You need to pick out a swimsuit." Jack said. I raised my eyebrows and shook it off. I found out my house is only a few houses down from her's. I got there and Jack put me down. I went inside and he followed.

"Alright. Stay in the living room. I'll go change into my swimsuit." I said and he nodded his head. I went to my room and shut the door and locked it. I looked through my dresser and picked out a swimsuit. I put it on and put some shorts and a tank on top. I walked back into the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready to go Jack." I said. He smiled at me.

"Let's go then." He said. He slung me over his shoulder again and I laughed. He ran for what seemed like fifteen minutes and set me down. I turned around and saw the beach. I ran out into the sand and sighed happily. I felt someone shake me and I screeched. I turned around and saw it was Jack. I laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Don't do that Jack!" I squeaked. He smiled. I went to the edge of the sand and saw the ocean. I put my toes in and smiled. Jack stood next to me.

"Cool right?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Jack took his shirt off and shorts and was wearing swimming trunks. He dove in the water.

"Woo! It's so cold!" He whined. I laughed. I took my shorts and tank top off. I jumped in. I screeched with how cold it was. But eventually it got warm. I smiled and laughed. I felt something move behind me. I turned around and saw Jack.

"Dang! I was trying to scare you!" Jack said in disappointment of himself. I giggled.

"Hey you two lied!" We turned and saw Kim and the gang running over.

"Oh god!" We said in unison. Kim and them laughed at us.

"Well, what are you two lovebirds doing here so late?" Kim asked tapping her foot up and down. We looked down.

"We were just swimming." Jack said.

"It's like almost nine o' clock guys! You should get back home!" Kim hollered.

"Fine." I moaned and got out of the water. Jack followed behind me. We dried off and put out clothes back on. We walked back with the gang until they got to Kim's house. Then me and jack walked to my house. We stepped inside and i sighed and laid down on the couch.

"You know. You shouldn't have been so loud when we were at the beach." Jack said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you made me screech and squeal by trying to scare me and all that stuff." I* retorted. He smirked.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to punish you." Jack said. Then he started tickling me. I immediately giggled and laughed.

"Jack...stop...tickling...me!" I said in between each laugh.

"Nope, this is your punishment." Jack said and continued to tickle me. I giggled even more and fell of the couch. Jack stopped tickling me and stared at me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"You have a very pretty laugh." He said. I giggled. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like five minutes. Jack leaned closer and closer. My heart started racing.

"Hey, let's watch a movie!" He said. I sighed.

"Okay." I said. We sat on the couch and watched some movies on. Eventually I leaned my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*by the way it was a month before in the last chapter*

*in this chapter it is Friday*

Max's p.o.v.

-in the cafeteria at school-

"Dude! I hate having this pink hair! A clown keeps following me around asking where I get my hair done!" Jerry whined. We laughed. Then a clown looked in the window of school.

"You mean that clown?" I asked. He looked and screamed.

"¡Dios mío , no por favor no me dejes solo eres espeluznante!" Jerry said. (BTW in English that says "oh my god no please no leave me alone you're creepy") It's a good thing I take Spanish then, now isn't it? I smiled and laughed. Jerry looked away and the clown left.

"ALL RIGHT STUDENTS! SINCE WE GOT RANKED NUMBER ONE SCHOOL IN THE STATE ON THE STATE WIDE TEST WE WILL PLAY MUSIC EVERY FRIDAY FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" The principal shouted into the speakers. We all cheered. Then "Rotten To The Core" from: Descendants came on. I smiled. Jerry smiled too. The song played and got to the part where they dance in the movie. Jerry started dancing. We were all surprised, yet happy. He danced until the song ended.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said bowing down. I laughed. Then "The Hanging Tree" from the hunger games movie came on. I smirked. I stood up. I started to sing.

"Are you?

Are you?

Coming to the tree?

Were they strung up a man?

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

no stranger would it be

If we met

at midnight

in the hanging tree."

I continued to sing and the gang was shocked. Then right in the middle Eddie and the gang joined. Then, the cheerleaders joined in and started singing it. Soon, almost everybody was saying it over and over again.

Then the song ended. People cheered.

"Thank you, thank you." I said bowing down. I sat down and ate my food. Then I talked with the gang for a while.

"Hey, let's ditch class." Jack suggested in the middle of our conversation. We all nodded.

-a few minutes later in the hallway-

"Any problem's max?" Kim asked when i stepped down the stairs.

"No, the teacher said she didn't get paid enough to care." I answered. The guys laughed slightly.

"Alright. Well, you guys go ahead. Me and Max will catch up." Jack said. I shrugged my shoulders. Everyone else ran ahead. I walked on the sidewalk with jack.

"Let's go watch movies at my place." I said. Jack nodded. We went to my place and immediately we sat on the couch.

"Maxine. can we talk?" Jack asked. He turned to face me. I turned to face him. He never calls me Maxine unless it's serious...I wonder what's wrong?

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked. He looks into my eyes.

"Max, we've known each other for about two months now. And, well, I'll just say it. I really like you." He said. My eyes widened.

"Ha ha! Good one Jack! That's a good joke!" I said slapping my knee. Jake kept looking at me.

"I'm not joking Maxine." Jack said in a very serious tone. My eyes widened again.

"Oh, I guess I should just tell you then, I feel the same way." I answered. He smiled.

"So, you love me, like brother?" Jack asked. I felt my heart sink. But I kept a smile on my face.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, you're like my brother." I lied. Jack smiled.

"Well, I gotta go meet up with the guys. I'll call you later." He said and left the room. I nodded. He left the house and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I grabbed the house phone and called the only person I could think of. Larissa.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, if you thought this was an update. Then i'm sorry. But i just want to give you a little bit of info on who the heck Larissa is.

Name: Larissa Shaw

Age: 13(just like Maxine)

Looks: larissa

A little info:

-larissa has lived in seaford her whole life

-she's very violent if you make her mad

-she loves rock music(again, just like Maxine)

-she hates the color pink(it's absolutely disgusting!)

-she loves the color purple and black

-she only has two friends(for now): Maxine and Jerry(you'll find out later why he is her friend)

-she is Maxine's cousin

*anyways so i just wanted to give you some brief info about larissa. As the story goes on you'll get to know her a lot more*


	6. Chapter 6

Max's p.o.v.

I picked up the home phone and called the only person I could. Larissa. I dialed in her number and waited.

"Come on. Pick up...pick up..." I said.

"Hello?" I sighed in relief.

"Larissa? Do you think you c-could come over?" I said shakily. I sniffled. I let all the tears fall. I tried to say something, but it came out as a sob.

"I'm on my way." Larissa said. Fifteen minutes there was knock at the door. I opened it and Larissa stood there. She walked in and brought me into a hug.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked. We sat down.

"I met this boy named Jack." That's all I had to say. She immediately knew what i meant.

"Go on." She said. I sniffled and sat up.

"So,, we came here and he told me he needed to tell me something. He said he really like me. I told him I felt the same way. Then, he told me he really like me...like a sister. But, I actually like him, not like a brother. Like, more." I said. I cried again. She sighed and hugged me again.

"It's alright. I'll take care of it. One of his friends are my friends too." She said. I looked at her. I then shook it off. She hugged me and she stayed for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Larissa's p.o.v.

*next day at school*

I walked along the hallways of the school heading to lunch. I saw Jack. Jack Brewer.

"Jack!" I shouted. He flinched and turned around.

"Oh, Larissa. Hey. Um, you sound a little mad about something." He said. I walked up to him and shoved him into the locker's.

"Listen here. I know you broke my heart once and it devastated me. But, I will not let you make my cousin miserable. You are so oblivious! You need to open your eyes! How can you not see that she is in love with you! You told her that you really like her! She was so happy! But then you said you really liked her like a brother! She may have told you she felt that way, but she doesn't! She likes you a lot more than that! She likes you like a boyfriend! But did you try and see how hurt she was?! NO! She called me right after you left and she was bawling her eyes out!She was heartbroken!" I said slamming him into the lockers again. He winced.

"Larissa! Stop!" I heard Jerry say. He grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"Who the heck is your cousin anyways?!" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys." Maxine said walking up to us. I pointed at her. Jack's eyes widened.

"She is?" Jack asked. I nodded my head. Jack looked at her.

"Oh no. You told him didn't you?! Didn't you?!" Maxine cried in anger. She stomped off and ran to the cafeteria. I sighed.

"You go talk to her." I said crossing my arms. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Jack said. He ran off to the cafeteria.

Jack's p.o.v.

"Max! Wait!" I shouted down the hall. She looked back at me and tripped. I ran as fast as I could. I caught her right before she fell. She looked at me sighed.

"Thanks. But I gotta go." Max said getting up. I grabbed her wrist. I pulled her back to me.

"You're right. Let's talk about this at your place." I said.

"Hey guys!" I heard Eddie shout. I turned and saw him.

"Hey. We were just gonna ditch school for the day." Max said.

"Hey we're coming with you!" Kim said. Max sighed.

"Alright. Fine." Max said. She walked out the exit door and we all followed. We all ran to her place. She got to the door and sighed. She opened it.

"Go on in." She said. Everyone went in. But I slammed the door. Max looked at me in anger.

"What do you want?" She growled. I pulled her to the side of the house. She glared at me.

"We need to talk about earlier." I said. She sighed.

"What do you want me to say. That she was wrong? That she was just trying to scare you? Do you want me to just say,'hey i'm in love with you let's date'? Obviously not." She said. I looked at her.

"Well, it just bothers me knowing that you lied to me. If that was how you really felt, you could have just told me." I stated. She sighed.

"I get it Jack! You don't care for me! You don't have to keep bringing up the conversation! I knew you wouldn't feel the same way! That's why I didn't tell you!" She screamed.

"Well, I'm not a mind reader! How am I supposed to know?!" I scream back at her.

"I know you don't care for me! I get it! Now leave me alone!" She screamed to my face.

"I care a lot for you! Stop telling yourself these lies and accusations! The only reason I said I love you like a sister is because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way I did! I actually love you like a girlfriend!" I screamed. I felt something wet fall onto my face. I looked up and saw a gray cloud. Max's expression changed completely.

"Looks like it's raining." I mumbled. She looked up.

"Yeah. We should get inside." She said. She turned to go to the house. I grabbed her by her arm and pulled back to me and kissed her. She was shocked. But soon she kissed back. By now we were covered in rain.

Maxine's p.o.v.

"Looks like it's raining." Jack mumbled. I looked up and saw a rainy cloud.

"Yeah. We should get inside." I said. I turned to go to the house. But Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me back and his lips crashed onto mine. I was shocked at first. But I fluttered my eyes closed and kissed back.

(New p.o.v!) Kim's p.o.v

"Wow. It's cold out there!" Jerry said.

"Hey. Where's Jack and Max?" Milton asked.

"Guys! They're having an argument. It looks pretty serious." Eddie said pointing to the side window. We all crowded around it. I looked and saw Max and Jack screaming in eachother's faces. Eddie creaked the window open slightly.

"I get it Jack! You don't care for me! You don't have to keep bringing up the conversation! I knew you wouldn't feel the same way! That's why I didn't tell you!" Max screamed.

"Well, I'm not a mind reader! How am I supposed to know?!" Jack screamed back at her.

"I know you don't care for me! I get it! Now leave me alone!" She screamed to Jack's face.

"I care a lot for you! Stop telling yourself these lies and accusations! The only reason I said I love you like a sister is because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way I did! I actually love you like a girlfriend!" Jack screamed. Max's expression changed completely. Jack looked up.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." Jack mumbled. Maxine looked up.

"Yeah. We should get inside." Max said. She turned to come to the house. But Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and crashed his lips onto hers. She was shocked at first, I guess. But she kissed back soon after. By now they were soaked from the rain. Max wrapped her legs around jack's torso.

"Finally!" Eddie screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

*recap*

*Jack and Maxine were arguing outside and they eventually told their feeling about each other and kissed in the rain.*

*Now*

Kim's p.o.v. (still)

"Finally!" Eddie screamed. They looked our way.

"Eddie!" I shouted smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He whined. Jack and Max shrugged it off. They let go of each other and came back to the house. They walked in the door.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Jack asked as him and Maxine came inside.

"Yeah." Jerry said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes. Jack and Maxine looked down.

"You two are dating now aren't you?" Milton and Max looked at each other. They nodded their heads.

"Yes! I knew this was gonna happen! I shipped it!" Eddie screamed. We looked at him.

"What? There's nothing wrong with shipping people." He said shrugging his shoulders like it was obvious. We ignored it and looked back at Jack and Max.

"I'm so happy for you two." I said. They smiled.

"Let's go to the dojo." Jack said. Him and Max walked side by side together out the door. Me, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all walked behind them. I saw Maxine and Jack slowly hold hands. Maxine looked at Jack. They smiled at each other. I smiled. They're cute together.

"So. I guess we need to keep this a secret from Rudy, right?" I asked.

"It really doesn't matter." Jack answered.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter who knows." Maxine replied.

"Hey. there's the dojo." Milton said. We all smiled and walked in. Eddie stopped before going in though. He grabbed some pan flit.

"Hey, guys. The new owner of the mall is making some big changes!" Eddie said walking in.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that." Rudy said.

"No way!" Eddie said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're putting in a captain corn dog's!" Eddie said. Jerry looked at the pan flit.

"Whoa! dude, that's a classy joint. My mom got married there. The captain walked her down the aisle." Jerry said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. This guys moving the diaper changing area out of the food court. If you ask me. That's a big step in the right direction." I said waving my hand in front of my nose. Everyone agreed.

"Hey, where's our dojo?" Rudy asked. Eddie looked closer. He looked shocked.

"There's a new parking lot where our dojo should be!" Eddie said.

"What?!" We all said.


	9. Chapter 9

*the next day*

Maxine's p.o.v.

"I can't believe that they plan on getting rid of the dojo!" I said pacing back and forth in the dojo. Jack and the gang nodded their heads.

"I know. I'm not happy either. But Mr. Turner will be here any minute. So calm down Maxine." Rudy demanded. I sighed. The door dinged and I looked and saw a little overweight man in a business suit. Then there was a boy next to him who looked about our age. He saw me and winked. I rolled my eyes. I looked and Jack was giving him death glares. I laughed.

"Hello Mr. Turner." Rudy said shaking the man's hand.

"Hello Rudy. This is my son, Arthur." Mr. Turner said.

"Hello Rudy. Wow. How do you do it? I mean, being a sensei, teacher, and obviously a male supermodel." The boy said. I did a fake cough.

'Well, I mean, you know. Yeah, it's so hard. Let's go talk in my office." Rudy said. Rudy and Mr. Turner went into Rudy's office.

"Arthur, you make friends with these guys." Mr. Turner told Arthur.

"Yes daddy. I'll just stay right here and make new friends." Arthur said. As soon as the door to Rudy's office closed Arthur smirked.

"So, what do you people do in this dump? Pretend to know karate?" Arthur said pretending to do the crane kick. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, we know karate." I said. He looked at me. He walked over.

"Hey there beautiful." Arthur said. He touched my hair. I looked away.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

"Ooh. Feisty, I like it." Arthur said stroking my face. I growled.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. Arthur looked a little take back.

"Fine. Your loss." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you think you know karate?" Arthur asked Jack. Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think we do." Jack said pointing to me and himself. I smirked.

"Fine. Show me how great you are then." Arthur challenged. Jack backed up and kicked the punching dummy. It's head came off and rolled out of the dojo and into the nail salon. There a high voiced scream. We all cheered for Jack. I went to the boards. I set five of them on the cinder blocks. I took a deep breath.

"Come on Max!" I heard Kim shout. I smirked. then raised my hand.

"Aya!" I said. I slammed my hand down and it broke the boards all right in half. They gang cheered. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You think that's karate? Watch this." Arthur said. he grabbed a bow staff.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. He spun around and hit all the trophies that Rudy has set up. I gasped. Arthur looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Oops." He said. He threw the bow staff at Milton. Milton caught it. Rudy and Mr. Turner walked out.

"What was that?!" Rudy asked.

"I can't believe it sir! That kid just knocked up all your trophies!" Arthur lied. I laughed.

"That's a bunch of bull. Arthur tried to say he knew karate and grabbed the bow staff. He knocked up all your trophies Rudy." I said. Arthur looked at me.

"Well, thank you Arthur. For showing us what a bad place that is to put trophies!" Rudy said and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, everyone please welcome the newest member of the dojo, Arthur. Give him a big warm welcome!" Rudy said and started clapping. Mr. Turner started clapping. Jerry clapped for him. We all glared at him.

"What? I like clapping. Woo!" Jerry continued to clap.

"Maxine. I need to talk to you." Rudy said. I followed him into his office. I sat down on the couch.

"So, Arthur told his dad that he wants you to be his girlfriend." Rudy said. I huffed.

"What?! NO! I'm not dating that little brat!" I bellowed. Rudy shook his head.

"You have to! Or else we lose the dojo!" Rudy said. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it for the dojo. But you better tell Jack." I said getting up. I walked out the door and Rudy had Jack come in. When the door closed Arthur came over. He wrapped his arm around me. I sighed. Arthur looked at me.

"Smile babe." He said. My blood started boiling. I put on a fake smile.

"Now, how about we go but you some more, likable clothes?" Arthur said. I sighed. Me and Arthur went out of the dojo. Worst. day. Ever.


	10. Chapter 10

*later that day*

*at Maxine's house*

Maxine's p.o.v.

"Maxine. Come out in the clothes I bought you." Arthur said from the living room. I sighed and walked out in the outfit.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Arthur said. I smiled slightly.

"I don't know. You have a wonderful sense of style but, it's not my style, really." I said. Arthur looked at me.

"You don't like what I bought you?" He growled. I felt a lump forming in my throat. I tried to talk, but I couldn't speak. Arthur screamed in anger and flipped the coffee table that was sitting in front of him. I gasp. He came over to me and slapped me. Then he threw me on the couch.

"You don't like what I got you?!" He screamed. He then punched me in the eye. I cried in pain. He looked me in the eyes. He then ripped my top off. I gasped.

*a few minutes later*

"Ow! Stop! It hurts! Stop! Ow! Please stop! Ow!" I cried. Arthur laughed.

"Fine. But you aren't gonna be wearing that tomorrow. I'll be right back. I'm going to go buy you more clothes." Arthur said walking out the door. He locked it from the outside. I covered myself in a blanket and cried. I cried for a few minutes. then the door opened again.

"Hey beautiful. I'm back. Here's your new outfit." Arthur said. He tossed it to me.

"Now. Go to bed Maxine." He demanded. I nodded my head. I went into my bedroom and got in bed and covered myself in a blanket. I grabbed my phone and called my mom. Her and my ad are always gone at work. So I thought I'd check up on them. Her phone rang but it went to voicemail.

"Sorry. I can't reach you at this time but I'll-Oh my god! No! No please no! Ahh!" I panicked. Then there was a male voice. The male voice said five words.

"She is no longer available." I dropped my phone. I cried and cried. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

*again another time skip to about 6 months later*

A/N: Sorry guys but i'll just tell you the time skip

-Maxine finds out she's pregnant but doesn't tell anyone, not even Arthur(who is the father because he raped her, BTW)

-she doesn't eat a lot so she isn't huge

-the gang still doesn't know about the baby

Jack's p.o.v.

"Hey. Guys come on. We have a tournament later today against the Black Dragons!" Rudy hollered.

"Hey, where's Maxine?" Rudy asked. We all froze and looked around the dojo.

"Probably with Arthur." Kim said. I nodded my head.

"What a riot that was! It was like taking candy from a baby!" I heard Arthur shout. I looked and saw his arm wrapped around Maxine as she was walking in. She had a black eye.

"That's what you did Arthur! You took candy, from a baby!" Maxine screamed.

"Why are you so grouchy today?" Arthur asked. Maxine rolled her eyes.

"Oh let me see. My parents died, I don't feel good, and you took candy from a poor, innocent, little baby!" She said.

"Wait, what? Your parents died?" Rudy asked. Maxine nodded.

"Yeah. I tried to call them last night and the voicemail was my mom getting shot by some terrorists or somthing." She sniffled.

"Where are you staying at then?" Rudy asked. Maxine shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't figured that out yet." She answered.

"You are going to stay with me then." Kim said. Maxine looked at her.

"Thanks." Maxine said.

"What happened to your eye Maxine?" I asked. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Why are you all bombarding her with questions?" Arthur asked. We all rolled our eyes.

"I fell." Maxine answered. Arthur looked at her. She smiled slightly.

"All right. Go change into your GI. You need to practice for the tournament." Rudy told her. She nodded her head and went into the women's bathroom.

"All right. Back to work." Rudy said. Then he went into the office. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You guys aren't allowed to talk to her." Arthur said.

"We can talk to her if we want." Kim said. Arthur glared at her.

"I don't want you guys talking to her." Arthur repeated. I shook it off.

"Alright. Let's get back to what we were doing." I said.

"whoa whoa whoa. Jack, I'm the leader because, I'm a green belt!" Arthur said pointing to his GI.

"Yeah cause your daddy bought it for you!" Kim retorted.

"Jack, you're nothing but a little, stupid, no good, skate rat." Arthur said getting in my face. At the time Maxine came out.

"And you're nothing but a spoiled, little, poser!" I said to him. He went to charge at me. The gang was laughing up to that point. Maxine sighed.

"Oh really!?" Arthur said getting up in my face.

"Guys stop." Maxine asked quietly.

"Come at me Jack! Come on!" Arthur said. Maxine got between us.

"Stop." She said louder.

"Come on Jack! Are you scared?!" Arthur said.

"No!" I hollered.

"I SAID STOP IT YOU TWO!" Maxine screamed.

"I already have a bad enough headache! I don't want it any worse!" Maxine told us. We looked at each other.

"Fine." We mumbled at the same time. I crossed my arms.

"Now come on, let's practice." Maxine said. We all started practicing when Rudy came out.

"Okay, Jack and Kim are sparring. Eddie and Milton are sparring. And Jerry and Maxine are sparring. Maxine and Jerry, you're first. Go!" Rudy said. Me and Jerry got on the mat. We bowed to each other. I kicked Jerry and he stumbled. But he was still on the mat. He tried to chop me but I dodged it. I tried to kick him but he dodged it and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to my knees and held my stomach.

"Ow!" I said. Jerry immediately ran over to check on me. So did Rudy.

"Max! Are you okay?!" Jerry asked. I slightly nodded my head.

"Yeah. My stomach just hurts a littl-oh no!" She said. She ran over to the trashcan and threw up. Kim went over and pulled Maxine's hair back. After a few minutes Maxine was okay and cleaned off her face.

"Sorry guys. I guess I ate something that didn't mix very well with my coffee I had earlier." She laughed slightly.

"I'm okay Rudy." She said.

"Go ahead and stop practicing. You and Arthur can sit and watch." Rudy said. Maxine nodded and went and changed back into the clothes she was wearing earlier. She came back out.

"Maxine, can we talk?" Arthur asked. She nodded.

Maxine's p.o.v.

"Maxine, can we talk?" Arthur asked. I nodded and walked outside to a table in the main area. I sat down. Arthur sat down across from me.

"You better not tell them about last night when I'm not at the tournament." Arthur said. I nodded my head.

"Don't worry. I won't." I answered. He looked at me.

"Now, one more thing. You're not allowed to talk to any of them. Not under any circumstances." Arthur said. I stood up and put my hands on the table.

"But they are my friends!" I whined. He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Either you keep your mouth shut or I'll make sure that dojo gets destroyed, with them all in it." Arthur said.

"What? You can't be serious." I said. Arthur nodded.

"I have a friend up there watching and listening to your every move in there. If you tell anyone, he presses one button and it blows. He's just a phone call away." Arthur said holding his phone up.

"You're unbelievable." I muttered.

"What was that princess?" He said holding up his phone.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"That's what I thought. Now, I gotta go meet my dad for lunch. You go on to the tournament with them, because they are leaving. I love you." He said and kissed my cheek. I sighed and walked in the dojo. I quickly changed into my GI. I then followed the guys into the traveling bus. I got in a seat in the back. Jack came and sat with me.

"Something's wrong. Now you need to tell me." He said. I stayed quiet like Arthur said.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Jack asked. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from him. I wrote on it.

"Arthur told you not to talk to anybody?" Jack said. I nodded my head.

"Don't listen to him." Jack replied. I shook my head.

"Fine." Jack said. He sighed and crossed his arms. We got off a few minutes later and my stomach started to hurt really bad. I ignored it the best I could. I continued into the Black dragons dojo with the rest of the gang.

"You are gonna regret not joining us Maxine!" Frank said. I rolled my eyes.

"I really don't have time to listen to your dumb remarks." i said to Frank. He looked taken aback.

"Now, Milton, you're up first. You're breaking boards. Just do what you always do." Jack told Milton patting him on the back. I smiled. Milton went and apparently was facing some new kid. Milton won of course. then Jack went up to fight. Before I knew it, they were calling me up there.

"Just go out there and do your best Maxine. I know you don't feel well." Rudy told me. I smiled slightly at him. I got up and was facing a brunette girl.

"Maxine look out!" I suddenly felt a pin in my leg. I fell to the ground. Someone hit me in the stomach really hard. I stood up slowly and everything was blurry. My head was getting light and I was feeling sick and dizzy. I fell back onto the floor. I passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack's p.o.v

"Maxine look out!" Kim screamed. Frank hit Maxine in the back of the knee. He then kicked her right in the stomach. After a few seconds she stood up. But she passed out and fell to the ground.

"Max!" I said and ran over to her.

"She needs a doctor!" I shouted. I picked her up and carried her out to the traveling bus. Rudy and the gang got in.

"GO GO GO!" I shouted. Rudy turned the bus on and dashed out onto the main street. He eventually got to the hospital. I picked Max up and ran out of the car and into the emergency room.

"She needs help! She's unconscious!" I screamed. A couple nurses brought a stretcher and I set her down on it.

"Please take care of her." I begged to one nurse.

"Come on back into the room. We won't be doing anything disgusting sir." The nurse replied. I nodded my head and followed them. So did Rudy and Kim.

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" Kim asked Rudy.

"I don't know. But if I'm right about what's wrong. She definitely will need some people with her at all times." Rudy answered. He continued down into the room. We came in behind him. Maxine was awake now.

"Ow! It hurts!" she screamed.

"Boys, you need to leave the room." The nurse said. Me and Rudy left. We sat in two chairs right outside the room. I looked at Rudy.

"What do you thinks wrong?" I asked Rudy. He looked at me and sighed.

"I think she's been pregnant for the past couple months and didn't tell us." Rudy said.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim's p.o.v

"Miss, can you come up to her and talk to her because this will be painful." The nurse said. I nodded my head and walked up and saw Maxine. She was on the verge of tears. I grabbed her hand.

"Alright. Miss, you need to push when I say push, and stop when I say stop okay?" The doctor asked walking in. Maxine nodded her head.

"Alright Miss, I need you to push on three okay. 1...2...3!" The doctor said.

"Ah!" Maxine screamed.

"You're doing good miss. Push again." The doctor said. Maxine pushed again. Poor girl.

"AH!" Maxine hollered.

"Push one more time miss!" The doctor said.

"AHHHHHH!" Maxine screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally, there was a baby crying. Maxine sighed.

"Ow! It hurts again!" Maxine shouted. The doctor looked surprised. She checked on Maxine.

"Miss, you're having another child. Once again you need to push. Now!" The doctor said. Maxine hollered and pushed for a few more minutes and eventually, there were two babies crying. Maxine sighed. The doctors took the two babies away and cleaned them off. The nurses came back and handed the kids to Maxine.

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant Maxine?" I asked. Maxine sighed and looked at me.

"Because, the father is Arthur. He forced himself on me and I didn't want to hurt Jack's feelings. I love him, Kim." Maxine cried. She sniffled.

"I know you do. I'll explain to him how this happened so he won't get mad." I told her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She fell asleep soon after that with the kids in her arms. I smiled and walked out into the waiting area. Jack and Rudy were there.

"Jack, Max wanted me to tell you this wasn't her fault. The dad is Arthur. He forced himself on her, that's also why she had the black eye. But she told me that she was worried you would hate her. But she told me she loves you, Jack." I said. Jack looked shocked.

"Thanks for telling me." Jack said. I smiled.

"Wanna go see her. You'll have to be quiet though. She's asleep with her babies." I told him. Rudy and Him looked at me.

"She had twins." I said. They understood and we went back to the room to see her.

"Hi Jack." Maxine whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Maxine's p.o.v

Jack, Rudy, and Kim all walked into the room.

"Hey Jack." I rasped.

"Hey Max." Jack replied.

"They're so cute!" Kim squealed. I looked at her.

"You see her little beautiful baby girl. That's your aunt Kim. Isn't she pretty?" I cooed making Kim giggle. The doctor walked into the room.

"Miss. We need a name to put on the certificate." The nurse told me. I looked at my kids and saw one of them had a little lighting shaped birth mark on her shoulder. The other one's eyes were colored like caramel.

"Their names are Bolt and Carmella." I told the nurse. She nodded and wrote it on a piece of paper, then left the room.

"You want to hold them rudy?" I asked him. His eyes lighted up.

"Really?!" He asked. I nodded. I handed them to him carefully. He sat down on the couch and smiled.

"I wish I had beautiful girls like these." Rudy told us.

"You almost had kids like mine?" I asked. He looked at us.

"I was married to the most beautiful lady in the world, Jasmine Parker. We were so excited when we found out she was pregnant. But, when they were born, their hearts weren't working right, and they passed right in our arms." Rudy said.

"Rudy, you have helped me since day one when you knew something was up. And, that is why I want you to be their godfather." I told him. He looked at me and his eyes were lit up.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded my head. He smiled.

"I always like you." He told me. I laughed.

"So, Jack, are you mad at me?" I asked Jack. He looked at me.

"No." He answered.

"I'll make sure Arthur regrets what he did." He growled. He stormed out of the room. I sighed and looked at Rudy.

"What do I do now?" I asked him.

"Just keep going to school and live your normal life. I'll watch them til you graduate." He told me. I smiled and dozed off into sleep.

Jack's p.o.v

I stormed out of Maxine's room. I walked out and saw Arthur sitting in a chair. He stood up when he saw me.

"Is Maxine okay?" He asked. I growled.

"You destroyed her!" I bellowed and punched him.

"You ruined her childhood!" I punched him again.

"You took her childhood away at thirteen years old!" I punched him one last time and he spat out blood.

"Hey, she asked for it by saying she didn't appreciate what I did for her." He replied. I saw red. I kicked him in the ribs and pushed him down to the tile floor. I repeatedly punched him in the gut and mouth and jaw. I felt someone pull me off him. I looked and saw it was Kim. I looked and saw Arthur sprawled on the ground. I sighed and me and Kim went to the hospital cafeteria to eat.


	15. Chapter 15

~~a nine months later~~

Jack's p.o.v

"hey guys. I just found out there is a dance competition in the center of the mall. Whoever wins gets five thousand dollars!" Jerry shouted.

"woah! Five thousand dollars?!" Kim hollered. Then max walked in with Carmella and Bolt.

"Hey Carmella!" Kim knelt down.

"aunt Kim!" Carmella squealed. She ran over into Kim's arms.

"uncle Jerry!" Bolt shouted. She moonwalked over to Jerry. He smiled.

"you finally got it down. Good job." Jerry high fives Bolt.

"hey guys. It's time for you to go to daycare. I gotta go to school soon." She told bolt and Carmella.

"aw. Can we pwease stay with wudy?" Bolt pleaded.

"yeah pwease!" Carmella begged. Rudy walked out.

"hey guys. Why are you here so early. You have school in an hour." Rudy asked. Carmella and Bilt ran up and hugged his legs.

"hey kiddos." Rudy smiled and tickled them.

"Rudy is it okay if you watch them today?" Maxine asked. He nodded.

"yeah. Just go to school and be a kid." Rudy waved us out. We all walked out of the mall to the bus stop. Which wasn't very far. We got there and the bus pulled up right away.

"it's been a long time since I've went to school. What if people think I'm a who-" I cut Maxine off.

"Relax. They switched your schedule so that we all can keep an eye on you and make sure your safe." I told her. She nodded her head. She got on and people stared at her. She looked down. she went to the very back seat and I Kim sat with her. I sat with Milton in the seat next to theirs.

"I knew this would happen." Maxine whispered.

"Hey chill. It'll be fine." Kim reassures her.

"I hope so." Maxine replied.

~~later at lunch~~

maxine's p.o.v

I grabbed a tray full of food and looked for the gang. I walked over and sat down. I was poked by somebody behind me.

"can I help you?" I asked. I saw it was grace and the cheer team, that Kim is on.

"hey, I feel really bad for what happened to you." Grace told me.

"thanks." I said. I turned back around.

"so guys. Do you have any ideas for the dance competition?" Jerry asked us.

"Hey, Milton!" I heard someone say. I looked and saw a girl with thick glasses and a sweater on, along with a plaid skirt and tennis shoes.

"oh, hey." Milton moaned. He turned around.

"are you ready for the catillion?" She asked. Milton nodded.

"see you there krupnick!" She said and snorted. Then she walked away giggling.

"what catillion?" I asked.

"oh, it's this big ball dance the school has. It's just a fancy word for dance." Milton replied. I nodded my head. I ate my food while they all talked.

"okay I'm done eating. I'll be right back." I told the gang. They nodded and I walked over to put the trash away.

"Maxine to the office please." I heard over the announcements. I sighed and walked out of the cafeteria and to the office. I got in there and saw a friend from my old school, Chloe.

"Maxine, I know it's your first day back after the incident but this girl is new and she requested that you show her around." The principal told me. I smiled and nodded.

"yes sir." I told him. Chloe followed behind me and out the door. I walked back to they lunchroom with her. She sat down at the table with me.

"Hey crowbar." Chloe high fived me.

"hey hippie." I said. She playfully punched me. I told the guys who she was and they all greeted each other.

"hey max!" I heard someone scream. I looked and saw a preppy boy walking over with a preppy girl.

"I'm her boyfriend so please don't tell me that you gave birth to my kids in five months." He snickered. I looked down.

"don't worry. She's too hideous. And disgusting, pathetic, and fat." The girl said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I gotta go guys. I don't feel well." I told the gang. I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria to my locker. I was about to open it when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I gasped and turned around and saw it was Jack. I sighed I relief.

"hey. Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Sure, later we can meet at phils." I told him.

"okay. But I would prefer your house." He whispered against my ear sending chills down my spine.

"o-o-okay." I stuttered.

"see you later babe." He said. He walked down the hall back to the cafeteria and I slid down the locker. 'phew, wonder what he wants to talk about?' I thought to myself.

A/N: Happy new years every one! I did this chapter because I got writers block and it's the best I could think of. If you have an idea for what should happen in the next chapter let me know in the comments or message me on my profile.


	16. Chapter 16

Just as planned, I went straight home and waited for Jack to get there. I scrolled through my Facebook until I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Jack. He smirked.

"Hey jack. Come on in." I opened the door wide enough for him to walk in. He walked in and I closed the door. As soon as I closed it I went and sat on the couch. Jack was sitting next to me.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well, there's a dance coming up at school. And well, since we're dating, I was wondering if maybe you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked. I giggled.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you." I answered. He sighed in relief.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"I have a few things in mind." Jack answered smirking. I blushed.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yep." Jack smirked again. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. We continued kissing for quite a while and then pulled apart.

"Let's watch some movies." I told Jack. He nodded. We turned on Netflix and watched some movies. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. Jack grabbed one and did the same. I laid my head on his shoulder after a while and eventually we both fell sound asleep.

A/N: I know it's short but it'll get better in the next few chapters!


	17. Chapter 17

*the next day*

Kim's p.o.v

Today me and Max are having a girl day. It's just us girls today. No boys. Woohoo!

"Kim, the pizza's here!" Max yelled. I walked back into the living room and saw her pay for it.

"Here you go beautiful." The pizza delivery boy told her. He winked at her. She rolled her eyes and snatched the pizza out of the boys hands.

"Sorry but I'm taken." She told him. She slammed the door in his face. I laughed. She set the pizza down on the coffee table. We sat on the couch.

"So what movie should we watch now?" She asked. I grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"Um, how about Grown Ups?" I asked. She smiled and put it in the DVD player. She sat back down and took a bite of pizza. My plan is working perfectly...

*again sorry it's short but the next few chapters will be better*


	18. Chapter 18

*next week*

Maxine's p.o.v

It's only two hours until the dance. And me, eddie, jerry, and milton are going shopping for our formal wear(gowns and tux's.) We been through three stores and the guys have all their stuff but I don't.

"Come on guys I need your honest opinion about these things." I whined.

"Then grab some dresses you like and go try the stuff on and we'll help you choose." Jerry replied. I grabbed several dresses and tried them all on. But none of them were my style.

"Wait! I have an idea! Why don't we look for a dress that's your style." Eddie suggested. I smiled and nodded. I finally chose the outfit and smiled. The guys loved it. So then we left to go get ready. We all went to my house and changed. The guys all went first. Then I went into my room and changed into my outfit. I then put on my cover clothes. I then went and got in the limo the guys had bought with their allowances an saw them in there. We drove off to the school gym. I saw Jack outside the door looking for us. The limo stopped and I got out and Jack smiled from ear to ear. I walked up to him.

"Hey Jack."

Jack's p.o.v

"Hey Jack." Max greeted when she came up to me. I saw she was wearing a zip up jacket and button up pants and had brought a really large bag with her. I raised my eyebrows. I shrugged it off, since I wasn't wearing very formal clothes either(I was wearing a black t shirt and jeans.) We walked inside. Music was blaring and boys and girls were on separate sides of the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Jack I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Max told me. I nodded my head and walked over to the side of the gym the boys were on and saw Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I walked over.

"Hey guys." I greeted. They waved their hands. They were sipping on punch. I got myself some punch. I took a drink. Numerous songs were played but Max never showed up. I was getting worried that she stood me up.

"Guys?" How much time is left?" I questioned. Jerry looked at his watch.

"An hour." He replied. He then continued drinking punch. I sighed.

"I guess Max changed her mind. I'm gonna go home-" I was cut off by the principal speaking.

"Now I know you all want to choose songs to play and you want to dance, but this girl would like to sing for us. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Maxine." The principal announced. Some people cheered and others applauded. I was shocked because she was wearing a giant beautiful gown.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to sing one song that I wrote and then you all can go back to dancing like there's no tomorrow, okay? I call this song, ' What A Girl Is '." Max told everyone. Music started playing. She started singing. I had never heard her sing before so it surprised me. She was really good. Before I knew it she was finished and walked over to me.

"Hey Jack." She greeted.

"Hey Max. Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" I asked.

"Well I didn't want you love me for my music. I wanted you to love me for me." She replied. I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, no matter what, you are beautiful. I will never stop loving you for you." I told her. I let go of her. She smiled.

"Boys, grab your girls, because this is the last song of the night. Get out on the dance floor." The principal announced. Then, ' A Thousand Years ' by: Christina Perrie started playing. I grabbed Max and led her to the dance floor. She giggled. We got out there and there were boys and girls all around us dancing together. Somehow, even Eddie got to dance with Grace. I wrapped my arms around Max's torso, while Max wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You know. I actually have something for you." She told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll give it to you after the dance." She told me. I sighed. She laughed.

"You always have to torture me when you get the chance to." I mumbled. She smiled and nodded. She rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled from ear to ear.

"I actually have something for you right now." I told her. She raised her head and looked at me. I pulled her away from the crowd and near Milton and Jerry.

"Maxine, I know we haven't had the best relationship. And I know that lots of thing have happened. And most of it was because Arthur. But no matter what we go through, we've been able to fight through it. So, I decided to get you this.-" I paused and grabbed the ring out of my pocket. It had a silver band and was decorated with a diamond batman logo. She looked at it and smiled.

"This is a promise ring. It means that no matter what happens, I promise to love you, care for you, and most importantly, be there for you." I told her. A single tear fell down her face.

"Why are you sad?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It's not tears of sadness. I'm crying tears of joy." She replied. I nodded and put the ring on her finger. She smiled again.

"I guess I should give you your gift too." She replied. She walked over to the bag that she brought and shuffled through it. She grabbed a wrapped box and walked back over. She handed it to me. I quickly unwrapped it and opened the box that was inside. I saw six tickets. I looked at Max.

"Those are tickets. They are for you and your parents and anyone else you want to bring on a trip." She said.

"Where to?" I questioned.

"To Hawaii." She replied. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Actually, I'll use these for Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Bolt, Carmella, and you." I told her. She smiled slightly.

"Okay." She answered. We saw people were leaving.

"Well, guess it's time to go." I said. She nodded her head. We started to walk across the dance floor when Maxine fell to the ground. I heard people scream and saw other running away. I looked and saw Kim with a gun. I looked down at Max. She was shot right in the stomach. She was bleeding and gasping. I picked her up and ran out of the school. I grabbed my phone and called Rudy.

| R= Rudy | J= Jack |

R: Hello?

J: Rudy! Kim shot Max and she bleeding to death. We need to get her to a hospital!

R: Wait what?! Kim shot Max?!

J: Yeah she got up behind us and shot Max in the stomach! Please just get here!

R: I'm on my way. Where are you guys?!

J: We're on the side of the road near the school! HURRY!

I quickly hung up and heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I turned and saw Kim. She had a sharp knife now. I panicked and started running. She laughed but was almost caught up with me. I finally gave up and just sat down on the ground.

"Well, any last words Jack?" Kim sneered. I saw Rudy sneaking up behind her. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I'll visit you in Jail." I retorted. She laughed. Rudy grabbed the knife from her and the ambulance crew was behind him. They ran over. Cops were there too. They arrested Kim. She looked at me and glared.

"I'll see you in hell Jack." Kim stated. She got in the cop car and the cops sped off. I got in the car with rudy and we followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"Will, she be okay?" I asked Rudy. He looked at me and sighed.

"Well, I can't answer that Jack. I really can't." Rudy replied. He sped off to catch up with the ambulance. I hope she's okay...

A/N: Hey guys so I'll probably end this book after I write a couple chapters. But I don't want to dissapoint you so I'm gonna let you know that I will be writing another Kickin' It fanfiction called, 'Never Say Die.' Also I will be making a sequel! EEEK! Yeah so I am not sure what i'm gonna call it but I'll give you all the link when I get it started. So anyways that's it so bye! :^)


	19. Chapter 19

Max's p.o.v

"Max! Can you here me?" I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a hospital room. I jolted straight up, only to feel a huge pain in my head. I turned my head and saw Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy were in the room. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"He couldn't stand seeing you. He's right outside the door. I heard some little girls voices. I saw Carmella and Bolt whimpering.

"Carmella, Bolt, come here." I said. They looked my way and ran over.

"Mommy!" They both cried.

"Hey I'm okay. How about you and Jerry go get some food from the cafeteria?" I asked them. They squealed in excitement. Jerry got the hint and they left.

"Rudy, I think I'm going to put them up for adoption." I told him. His eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Look at what's happened to me since I've gotten here. I've been raped. And now Kim almost kills me! I don't want to risk their lives too." I told him. Tears welled in my eyes.

"It's gonna be hard but their lives can't be in my hands. I'm not ready." I continued. Rudy sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. I nodded my head. An idea popped in my head.

"Actually, can someone hand me my phone?" I asked. Eddie tossed it to me. I dialed Larissa's number.

Larissa- hello?

Max- Hey Larissa. Do you think your parents would be okay if there was an addition to the family?

Larissa- what do you mean?

Max- I mean can Bolt and Carmella come and live with you guys. I don't want to give them up for adoption but I can't keep them, they could get in danger with me. Please?

Larissa- Of course! They love those two kiddos! Wait, where are you?

Max- at the hospital.

Larissa- what?! what happened?!

Max- Kim tried to kill me. I'm gonna go talk to her in jail when I get out of here and find out why she did that.

Larissa- not alone you aren't!

Max- I know that! I'm gonna have the gang with me.

Larissa- I knew something wasn't right about Kim. I should've listened to my gut.

Max- Larissa this is not your fault. I gotta go. The doctor just came in. Bye.

Larissa- Bye. Be careful Max.

Max- I will.

I hung up the phone and looked at the doctor.

"Miss, it looks like you're just fine. We removed the bullet. Luckily, it didn't hurt anything. So as soon as you're ready to go you may go." The doctor told me. i nodded. I was in new clothes. A black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I already had shoes on too. I was wearing combat boots. Nice. I stood up and slowly(with the help of milton and eddie) walked out of the room. I saw Jack was asleep on the chair. I knelt down to him. I shook him. He didn't wake. I poked him. He didn't wake. I sighed.

"Jack!" I yelled. He jolted right up.

"Max!" He looked and saw me and relaxed.

"I can go home." I told him. He smiled.

"Guys I got it from here." He told the guys. He hoisted me into his arms bridal style. I blushed madly and giggled. I giggled. Gosh the things this boy does to me!

"I need to talk to Kim." I told them all. They nodded. Jack carried me to the van Rudy had brought. I was in the front seat with Rudy. Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Jack were in the back. Bolt and Carmella were in the middle of us all. We got to the prison. We left all of our belonging and went to a phone booth where Kim was. Me and the gang walked up while Rudy stayed behind with Carmella and Bolt. I grabbed the phone and so did Kim. She glared at me.

"What are you doing here Max?" She asked coldly. Bolt and Carmella came over. They sat on my lap.

"For many reasons. But I wanted them to see you one last time before they're gone." I told her.

"Gone?" She asked. i sighed.

"I'm giving them up to my cousin Larissa's family. I'll live my life like a normal kid, or as close as I can get to normal, and when I'm ready to be a parent I'm gonna go pick them back up." I told her. Carmella grabbed the phone.

"Aunt Kim. Why are you behind that glass?" Carmella asked. Kim looked like she was on the verge of tears. She smiled slightly to Carmella.

"So you're mommy will be safe." Kim answered. Bolt gasped.

"Are you a miwwor(mirror)?!" Bolt hollered. Kim chuckled and shook her head.

"No." She answered. I grabbed the phone back from the kids. I looked at Kim and sighed.

"Why did you try and kill me?" I asked. She let a few tears fall.

"To save you." Kim told me.

"What?! I almost died! How is that saving me?!" I asked her. She frowned.

"Frank and the Black Dragon's told me that if I didn't they would hurt you and your kids. But they made me a deal that if I did the dirty work then they wouldn't hurt you or the kids. They think you're dead. You can't let them see you. Besides, I think it's best if I am in here. Because that way I won't do anything stupid to you guys anymore." Kim told us. I shook my head.

"So you're gonna go to jail for years to cover up for someone you don't even care for?" I asked her. She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Max." Kim whimpered and she sniffled.

"Can I atleast know were still friends?" She asked. I nodded.

"Were still friends. All I needed to know was why. Goodbye Kim." I said.

"Bye Max. I'll see you all in a couple years." Kim said quietly. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of her. Then I saved it to my phone and we left the prison.


	20. Chapter 20

*last day of school*

Jack's p.o.v

It' the last day of school this year. Bolt and Carmella got sent to Larissa's yesterday after we visited the prison. Max is doing good now without all the stress. Max is determined to get Kim out of jail. The question is though, will Max show up to school? I'm at my locker just waiting to see if she is gonna get here. After waiting for the whole time until lunch, I finally gave up because I was getting hungry. I sighed. Just as I was about to leave I heard a very familiar voice. I turned and saw Max. She was carrying all her bags that she brought with her when she moved here. I was confused. I walked over to her.

"Hey Max. Why do you have all your bags?" I asked her. Her eyes were bloodshot, which meant she had been crying. I got concerned. She looked at me.

"My aunt says that I have to stay with her over the summer. Since my parents are dead I have to live with her because the others didn't want me. Because I have kids. So I came here to get my stuff and tell everyone goodbye." She told me. I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Tell the guys I said goodbye please." She said once she had everything. I nodded my head.

"I was gonna give you this over the summer but since you won't be here during the summer, I guess I'll give it to you now. I hope you like it." I told her handing her a wrapped present. She looked at me then slowly opened it. She started crying tears of joy.

Max's p.o.v

I started crying tears of joy after I opened Jack's present. It was a picture of me and the gang with the words 'True Friends' on the top. I hugged Jack. He hugged me back. We looked at each other. I slowly leaned in. So did Jack. We kissed and it wasn't like our other kisses. This kiss was special. We parted for air. I grabbed my bags and went to the door.

"I'll see you next school year jack." I told him. I opened the door and walked to my aunt's car and got in. I buckled up.

"You ready for a fun summer Max?" My aunt asked me. I nodded my head. She sped off onto the highway.

"Goodbye Seaford." I told myself.

The. End.

Charcaters:

Jack Brewer played by Leo Howard

Kim Crawford played by Olivia Holt

Jerry Martinez played by Mateo Arias

Milton Krupnick played by Dylan Riley Snyder

Eddie Jones played by Alex Christian Jones

Max played by Dove Cameron

Carmella played by Mia Talerico

Bolt played by Mia Talerico

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest, and never say die. WASABI!" -Kickin' It


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys just as I promised i have made a sequel! Here's the info. The story is called Shattered.

I just started writing it yesterday so please give me some time I already have some of the first chapter ready just be a little patient please. I'm gonna update it right after this so keep your eye out for it! BYE!~ Bailey(a.k.a Ashley)


End file.
